


Too Something

by thefollyoftwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, i need to stop making this, slight fluff but not really if you squint, sweet and sour flavoured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal did something he shouldn't do and Bedelia felt something she shouldn't feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Something

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Bedelia has an 8tracks account. don't lie you don't think about it.

_It's too something._

 

Like every morning in the crisp air of Florence, Hannibal went to the Palazzo as usual. But that morning was different for then just after two blocks away he came to realise he had forgotten something, so he turned his way and went back to the house.

 

He could feel a strange feeling seeped in as he twisted the handle of the mansion door. Perhaps, Bedelia had woken up, he thought. It never ceased to amaze him that his colleague psychiatrist wasn’t quite a morning person. Closed eyes and long eyelashes often times greeted him every dawn, silently telling him to just sneak away from the white sheet without disturbing her. He smiled at the thought.

 

Entering the mansion, his nostril was welcomed by the smell of fresh made pancakes. Carla Bruni's raspy voice filled his ears as exotic language rolling from her tongue, softly blended in with the fingerpicking of acoustic guitar.

 

There.

 

He saw Bedelia still dressed in her broken white La Perla lace-trim long nightgown. Her medium length blonde hair was in loose curls, but still immaculate for a person who was just waking up. Her thin feminine fingers were holding a glass of orange juice. She looked too cozy, very cozy, even for her. _Especially_ for her.

 

"Oh" She stopped in her track, cooly holding the crystal glass, sipping the juice like it was pinot noir. "Did you forget something?"

 

Hannibal was too consumed with the view before him to answer her question. He never saw her this relax before, Bedelia was always so guarded.

 

"I forgot my note in the study." He answered, almost looking down at his feet in a slight strange feeling yet oddly not uncomfortable. But Hannibal never looked down at his feet in his life.

 

And so did Bedelia.

 

She smiled faintly and decided to get him his note.

 

Handing over his black leather note, Bedelia sipping her orange juice again. She really needed to stop pretending it was the red bittersweet liquid, she mentally thought. It was still 8.30 in the morning.

 

"Thank you." He said, smiling briefly.

 

Bedelia nodded her head but then Hannibal chose to lean over and pecked her lips, leaving her feeling uneasy and her heart beat a few beat faster than it should.

Hannibal and Bedelia did not peck each other's lips. They kissed. They kissed with tongue, passion, madness and desire to kill. Not peck.

 

Yet here they were.

 

"Blueberry." He noted before flashing that small smile Hannibal always did and left the room.

 

A sigh escaped her lips after she heard the click of the front door was closed. She couldn’t help but peeked over the glass window, watching him walking outside their building. The feeling was still unsettled and she almost thought of something else until the words rolled out of Carla Bruni’s lips were pricking the already battered piece.

Bedelia brought the orange liquid-filled glass to her lips, bathing her tongue with its sour taste. She had drawn to the conclusion, that this time, the domesticity was **_dangerous_**.

 

_L'amour, ça ne vaut rien,_  
_Ça m'inquiète de tout,_  
_Et ça se déguise en doux,_

_**c'est pire que tout**._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is L'amour by Carla Bruni. it's depressing, yet lovely.
> 
> oh and thank you for those who have reviewed/kudos all my stories. i just figured out i can reply to them! I'll do it soon! (i know i know i'm a loser with this)


End file.
